carsvgmodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars: Mater-National: Superdrive bug-list
The following page consists of a list of bugs that are present in Cars Mater-National: Superdrive. If you find a bug that has not already been reported, please add it to the list and we will do our best to resolve it. Issues will be removed from the list once they are resolved. Bugs KEY *'GREEN' bugs will be fixed in the next version or patch. *'RED' bugs are problems that we don't know how to fix (at least now). *'BLUE' bugs were present in tne original Mater-National game or are part of the way the game is designed, so they are not caused by the SuperDrive mod. 'Confirmed bugs' *Some characters don't have any engine or boost sounds. *There are some localization issues; these include the credits reading "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" and "VIN" on all lines, and some character names reading as they code name at the Character Select Screen and "VIN" at the Results Screen. *Some Race-O-Rama characters don't have any animations, other Race-O-Rama characters animation is very basic or don't look really close to real Race-O-Rama animation. *Shadows from characters and objects do not appear in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama and Monster Truck Mayhem races. *Some characters may have animation errors, often involving their eyes. *All characters, except for Lightning McQueen, Mater and Zeke, do not have special animations in Tractor Tipping. *Bubba, Red, Motorhome Notch, Count Spatula, The Crippler, Ginormous, and Frank cannot be fully seen at the character select screen. *In Inside The Turkey, Rustbucket Grand Prix, Wheel Well Circuit, and The Upper Mine, a bug "Black Sky" can happen where the sky starts flickering black and white with some weird textures thrown in, and very often the game, and, probably, your PC will freeze. The only way to fix it - reboot your computer. *Sometimes (very rarely) when the player tags their third car in a Team Relay, their car will spin out and start driving backwards. *Point to Point Races (races which start and finish lines located in different places) display the wrong time at the finish. *The localization doesn't work properly on any languages other than English. *Time Trial races have no set amount of laps, causing the event to last forever. *On Tractor Tipping 6, there is a Tractor who levitates. *In some of the races from Cars, there is a way to manipulate the reset system and get moved a bit further down the route than normal (confirmed to be possible on Night Drive, Doc's Checkup, Motor Speedway of the South, and Boostin' With Fillmore). *If you choose a song before the beginning of a race, the game will not play it when the race starts. *If a racer (player or AI) is reset on Rustbucket Race 4, they will occasionally become inpenetrable, and sometimes invisible -- similar to the glitch in Piston Cup races from the original Cars game as well as any other races where you respawn and become inpenetrable for a few seconds. *On Ornament Valley Airport, computer racers can gain an entire lap's advantage on players -- this applies to both the normal race and the corresponding relay. *While the racers are inside of the "turkey" in Inside the Turkey, the standings will not be displayed properly. This is due to there being multiple paths, so it is hard to determine which character is where. *In all versions of the game, Tractor Tipping can cause your camera auto-recenter to always be off, even when it is set to on. To prevent that, turn off your auto-camera recenter before you go into Tractor Tipping, then when you finish Tractor Tipping, turn it back on. You can't fix it after it's happened to you unless you start a new save file. The same bug was in the Cars: The Video Game. *If the player laps an opponent in a Team Relay and finishes straight before they tag their next car, they will speed right by it as if they don't have to tag them. *AI racers follow one predetermined route and group up when side by side with each other, regardless of the difficulty setting or amount of competitors. *Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod's backfire will disappear if another car's headlights shine over it. (this is a design issue with the game engine) *Some obstacles are levitating in Rustbucket Races. *Sometimes when the player continues the race after they pause the game, their car will slow to a crawl. This can be avoided by waiting a second and then holding the acceleration button (whatever you have it set to).